


Here wolfy wolfy

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Porny Sterek tumblr prompts [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Stiles, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, Scenting, Top Derek, Wolf!Derek, Xeno, dub con, magic sex pollen, tease stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: First of all: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE GLORIOUS PORN!!! Secondly: i don't know if you write full shifted Derek (alpha wolf form) porn, but if you do, could you write some? With Stiles teasing Derek until he just can't handle it anymore and he shifts into his wolf shape and Stiles just loves being fucked by the large wolf. Add some huge dick or something? I get it if you rather not write it, if its not your cup of tea, half shifted is also fine. And again, thank you for the amazing porn <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here wolfy wolfy

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Stiles couldn’t fucking help it? Okay? He’d been thinking of this since Derek started showing off and shifting in front of him. 

Couldn’t help but imagine how big and thick he’d be now, pulsing inside him and fuck, like, knotting him. 

He wasn’t sick okay, wasn’t magically into dogs now. Let that be know, he just really really wanted Derek to fuck him, all of Derek. Every form and shape.

Naturally Derek was kind of an ass about it but that’s to be expected, he didn’t want to hurt him or something, it was legit the only excuse the Alpha gave. 

So of course he did some research, some hella good research in his mighty fine opinion. And teased the fuck out of him. 

It started of with a special brand of wolfsbane, courtesy of Deaton, rubbed into his skin, stretched himself open with it before coming over. Fucked three fingers and worked it deep and he smelt like a fucking flower shop but God the way Derek froze and scented the air, fangs dropping, tracking his movements through the entire meet? Yeah. Score one for flowers.

Next was the marking, brushing up and touching Derek all the damn time. Had to get something? Whoops my whole bodies against you. Had to have him hand over something? Yeah stroking all over his hand now oh well. 

Derek’s eyes hadn’t changed back to his human colour since. 

It finally ended with the bending over, all the time. Honestly? Kind of killed his back but he knew he’d finally won when he dropped down, legs spread, hands bracing himself and grabbed the pencil he “dropped” dragging his hands up his legs as slow as possible. 

Oh yeah, he wasn’t below the slut drop, you know it. 

When he heard Derek coming he did as any good, loving mate would.

He took off running, pounding up the stairs with a triumphant laugh, Derek’s roar not far behind. 

He hit the mattress with a yelp, mass of fur and claws against his skin. Bouncing hard and gasping as Derek scrabbled atop him, fangs sinking into his neck, stilling instantly. 

He was gasping when the wolf ground down - fuck, holy shit Derek was massive. Thick and slick and throbbing, he could feel it through his fucking jeans. The low rumble of his mate above him echoing as he dragged that giant cock, smearing precum all over his clothes.

"Gotta- Der, I gotta strip. Fuck come on, I’m already lubed up now let me get naked you butt!"

He was almost giddy when Derek seemed to agree, lathering his tongue against Stiles neck and heaving up, enough room left above him for Stiles to squirm up, kicking his jeans down in frustration, glad he’d kicked of his shoes at the door. (Yeah he conveniently neglected socks today.) 

He was gasping, cock already aching as he rutted down against the sheets, moaning in sweet sweet relief at the friction against his throbbing cock. Licking his lips, face turned to the side, shakey breath out as he braced himself on his knees, reaching under to check he was still wet - he was fucking dripping, his hole gaping still - before grabbing for the bed sheets, pushing his thighs apart and presenting himself. 

"Fuck me."

Yeah he was kind of bossy, but fuck Derek snarled, nosing over the back of his neck, huffing against the fabric of his shirt (come on you try getting it off under a fucking wolf) before fucking his hips forward.

It took a few tries but finally, finally that gorgeous, massive dick pressed against his twitching rim, pushing in deep and hard and completely unrelenting. 

Oh God, he jerked forward with the firt thrust, forced up the bed with the power behind it. Crying out with how deliciously that wolf cock forced him open, split him wide, ass clenching tightly, clawing at the sheets as Derek braced heavy paws at his head, fur dragging against his ass cheeks as he thrust. 

Fucking hell, the heavy panting at his neck? The way Derek whined and whimpered, nipping at his shoulders, tongue lolling against his skin, fucking harder, sloppy and wet and greedy, pounding into him until the bed was shaking as hard as he was and he was seeing stars, drooling into the sheets, toes curling, muscles clenching. 

His cock was leaking onto the bed, dribbling as he pushed a shakey hand down, still holding tight to the bed with the other and started fucking into a tight fist, pushing back to meet the wild, rutting of his mate. Gurggling low when a particularly hard thrust nailed his sweet spot dead on and his cock jerked violently. 

Derek howled and Stiles came his body dropping down, cock pulsing thick streams of cum over himself and the sheets, his mate snapping his jaws and his hips behind him, cock swelling and locking and throbbing deep inside him.

His cum was so hot, searing his insides as Stiles fluttered his eyelashes, slurring a string of filth from his mouth, hips stuttering as Derek collapsed onto him, fur receding to warm skin, strong arms coming around his  waist his mates rumbling laugh pressed into his neck. 

"You’re such a brat."

“‘S. Fuck you for - for keeping that, me from. Fuck.”

He hummed, ass pleasantly sore and body singing from his orgasm high, turning to burrow into Derek’s warmth, his knot slipping free and shrinking rapidly into his human form. 

He couldn’t even be bothered to smack the wolf for laughing, to busy grinning dopily. 

That was 100% totally awesome. 


End file.
